Zompires! Stories
by Kickin'itKick.lover14
Summary: This is Mini of *Wazombie Warriors* Mini Stories if you want to see your stories of your Oc about to have a fear on Zompires from Kickin'it episode *wazombie warriors*.
1. Chapter 1

Here's part 2 of episode 1. Enjoy!

Jack: (hisses) Steph! Steph: Sorry! It just slipped out! ( walks into changing room)

Jerry: Yo, congrats man! Now Milton...

Milton: I know I know. (hands 50 bucks) J

erry: Cha-ching!

Eddie: Anyways, are you going to ask Kim out?

Rudy: Ya, not to worry you or anything, but a lot of guys find her attractive.

Jerry: Like that Ricky Weaver guy. Pft, what a jerk. Jack: You know what, you guys are right. I'll do it. Steph: (walks out of change room) You'll do what?

Jack: I'll ask Kim out.

Steph: No! That's a very bad idea!

Jack: Why? Steph: Because... Because... I gotta go. (runs out of dojo)

Jack: What was THAT all about? (At cheer practice/school) Grace: Bye Kim! Kim: Bye Grace! (heads into change room and sees Steph) Oh no Jack isn't with you is he? Steph: Kim, relax. We're in the GIRL'S change room, remember?

Kim: Right,right. So, what are you doing here?

Steph: Well, first of all Jack likes you.

Kim: (blushes)Really?

Steph: Really. But you KNOW you can't date him because-

Kim: I know, I know. I'm dating Kevin. Wait, did you tell him that I like him? Steph: Maybe... wait so you do like him! I knew it!

Kim: YOU TOLD HIM?! PLEASE tell me you didn't tell him about Kevin!

Steph: I almost did, but then Jack cut me off.

Kim: Phew. If he found out I was dating someone, it will be all dramatic in the dojo and at school! Steph you HAVE to help me!

Steph: Not my problem. You're on your own this time.

Kim: Steph! You're my sister! Steph: Ya! Your 12-year-old sister!

Kim: You make a point. Alright. Me and Kevin are going over to Captain Corn Dogs. PROMISE you'll play it cool? Steph: Promise.

Kim: Great. Alright gotta go! (runs out door) Steph: Who knew America was so complicated. (Next day at school)

Steph: Finally it's lunch! I'm starving! (sits down and looks at food) Is this food even edible?! Kim: Yes, it's edible.

Jack: Hey Kim! Steph! (walks towards their table) (Steph fakes a stomach ache and runs towards the bathroom but hides a hidden camera by their table) Jack: Soooo Kim, after school you wanna go see Zompires 2: Reture of the Queen with me?

Kim's thoughts: Oh no. I'm supposed to go to Falafel Phil's with Kevin after school! Should I make up an excuse? Probably.

Kim: Sorry, I've got... stuff.

Kim's thoughts: Really Kim, really? STUFF?

Jack: (confused) Ok... Kevin: (walks towards their table) Hey Kim. You wanna hang out tomorrow? Kim thoughts: Perfect timing Kevin, perfect timing. Guess it's time to come clear with Jack. Or maybe pretend I don't know him.

Kim: Ummm... sorry, who are you? Kevin: (laughs) You're so funny.

Jack: Alright Kim, what's going on? Kim: (breathes in) Kevin, this is my friends Jack. Jack, this is Kevin, my...boyfriend.

Jack: (shocked and sad) I forgot something in my locker. Gotta go. (runs out the cafeteria) (Kim looks sad and fake smiles at Kevin)

Kim: Sure, we could hang out. (Kevin leaves and Kim starts poking her mashed potato)

Steph: (runs in out of nowhere and picsk up camera) Drama! (runs off) Kim: (mutters) Great. Jack is angry at me and my 12-year-old sister just caught all of it on tape. JUST great. What happens next? Will Kim break up with Kevin? Will Jack hate Kim? And will Steph be a total trouble maker, or help them come through with it? Catch all that in episode 2 coming later today! Music: Love Story by Taylor Swift- I do not own music!


	2. Part 1 of Lilly Meets Zompyre

This is Chapter 2 of** Mini Story of Kickin'it Zompyre** Story.

Summary: Lilly has a scary nightmare of Zompyres and when she saw Zompyre Jack. What she will do? or Jack will burp on her and turn her into a zompyre. And this Stroy is based on **Wazombie Warriors** and the song is **Dark Side** by **Kelly Clarkson**.

Everything changes. like when happens to my real world or this is just a nightmare. Oh i'm Lilly Molly's Sister, and you never what happened when after watch the boys in the theater. And this is not happening i was a new girl in the dream. but when i ran to the tree i can hear a voice is really close and i keep running and i got hurt in the ground.

Lilly: Ow! it hurts

of course i saw a shadow right behind me. and it went closer to me. i turn around, but i know who he is

Lilly: you're a - You're a

Jack: a Zompyre. Yeah i know

_Faints_

he_ went to my ears and said. _

Jack: Be careful you be will be afarid soon

i was shaking to death and he saw me shaking and now i was scared, and the last minture i was fainted. Jack ran back to the layer and i felt someone grab me and when i wake upi saw a group.

Rudy: Welcome Lilly

Lilly: Where am i

Kim: you're in the Rebel Base

_*Goans* to death  
_

Kim: are you okay. Lilly

Lilly: Yeah.

**This is Chapter 2. But this is first part of that Lilly saw Zompyre Jack. So please Reveiw and i hope you enjoy it.** **And of course this is Part one of Lilly's Nightmare of her Zompyre World.**


	3. Part 2 of Lilly Meets Zompyre

Part 2 – Something is not right

**This that Lilly has a scary nightmare of Zompyre Jack. She will srivure this world or she will be in love with a zompyre. **

_I was in the forset, my hair is black and my outsift is all black. While I walked to the front but I tripped over, I turn back it was nothing. I stand up and saw the skull of my sister I gasped and ran to it, the wind blew my sister skull away. I just stand there. The zompyre was behined the tree, he went out of the tree. He was behined I turn around and saw a zompyre he was hunting for a girl who is normal. I ran to the other side of the town, and I took a breath. I turn back he was gone when I turn in the front he was front of me. I took a stand back. He went closer to me and bruped. But when I woke up...it just a scary nightmare of him. _

Lilly: Oh man

Kim: are you okay Lilly

Lilly: Yeah. I got a nightmare

Kim: you want to talk about it

Lilly: not now

Kim: Okay

Me and Kim went to see the rebels and I went to drink a bottle outside. But when I go outside there something is not right I pick a rose up and it says 'hey lilly, look behined you' I turn around and saw him. He was there and I ran away, but he was front of me. But I scream for help.

Kim: Oh no

Rudy: what wrong Kim

Kim: I heared lilly screaming outisde

Rudy sigh and he stand up. And tell everyone in the base

Rudy: Guys we need to save Lilly.

Everybody nodded and we went outside. But we need to save her, I was so worried that she caught by a zompyre? Or she was hide somewhere outisde. But she saw her with a zompyre. Oh no this it is not right in here.

Jack: Well there my old rebel soilders who are gonna save lilly.

Kim: let. Her. Go

Jack: i'm not gonna let her go. Until we have a fight

Kim: ohh that it

they grab kim and she has a fight with her boyfriend. But he was to strong she drop down to the ground , I let go of his grap and fighting.

Jack: You probably shouldn't have done that

he fights her back and grab her and he brup on her. But she woke up in her real world

Lilly: it just a dream

That it is Ladies and Gentlmens this is the Chapter 3 of **Zompries Stories **if you want some more of the zompyre stories please review!


End file.
